A Gleeful Summer
by LayLayX
Summary: A lighthearted fic focusing on the glee kids summer and what they do... It will be multi cast and just a bit of fun... Please R&R!
1. Rachel

**This is just a lighthearted fic... it will focus on the summer fo the glee kids and what they get up too.. It will only be short chapters mainly. But I really hope you enjoy it! Please review if you read it! **** LayX**

_Its so strange how things change in such a short amount of time. A year ago I was no one, I was in glee club with one other person and the entire school hated me, if they didn't hate me they didn't have a clue who I was. I was a self confessed diva who thought I was better that everyone else, I never wanted to share the limelight, And then I joined glee club which was now ran by William Shuester, A man who I have grown to love. At the start I was convinced he was out to get my career, but now I know he only tried to make it stonger._

_A year ago I was single and crushing on a boy I thought I could never have, he had everything he wanted, football, the head cheerleader and his popularity. When I tried my best to get him to like me it worked a little, but then I found out he was having a baby with Quinn. I was honestly crushed, he backed off and he was with her, being all lovey dovey and trying to show her how much of a good dad he would make, I hated watching them together like that, and Quinn was such a bitch too!_

_Even since then so much has changed, Finn and Quinn broke up,Quinn became a nice person, and we actually started to get along. Finn and I dated for a few days until he broke my heart, but I found a new love Jesse St James, he didn't turn out so great though, He basically got with me so I could meet my mother, who actually decided I was to old for her to bond with, so that was kind of a waste of time, Jesse broke my heart at the end, He crushed an egg on my head and walked out of my life, it hurt, a lot._

_But no my life is good again, I have glee club, I have my glee family and now I finally have my Knight, Finn Hudson. I was as happy as I could be. Thinking about it now, High school life is complicated!_

"Well guys enjoy your summer" Mr Shue said standing at the front of the classroom, his face filled with pride, we may not have one regionals, but we won so much more this year, we were the true winners.

"You to Mr Shue" Finn said walking up to the man and shaking his hand, They looked at each other and just decided to give in, they embraced one another in a hug, Rachel smiled as she looked on. "I'll always consider you my father Mr Shue, you've taught me and helped me with so much this year, thank you"

"It was my pleasure Finn, your a great kid. Now go and enjoy your summer! Everyone!" He smiled as everyone got up and walked to the door "See you all next year"

"See you Mr Shue!" Everyone shouted in unision "We love you" Mr Shue laughed as each pupil left, each one seemed happy.

Finn and Rachel held hands, Puck and Quinn did the same. Tina pushed Artie out the door, Mercades and Kurt left linking arms. Mike and Matt danced out the door and Brittany and Santanna held each others pinky finger.

When they all got to the steps they stopped, each one looked at each member of the group. They just didn't look like they could be friends, they were all so different, but that is what made glee club so amazing, it was unique and everyone grew to love the other like a member of their family.

"Later guys" Puck said "I'll see you punks next year!" he laughed, he lead Quinn down the steps.

She turned back arouns and looked at them all "We'll see you over the summer" She laughed,s he smiled at each one before climbing into Puck's car

"Were off, we have a holiday to pack for" Santanna said walking away "Next year" she turned and weinked, Brittany waved and they got into Santanna's car, the others watched as they drove away waving at the both of them.

"There's my dad" Artie said, "We'll call to make arrangements to meet up over summer" he said, tinna pushed him to the car and Arties dad drove off once they were both inside.

"Can I give you a lift my lady?" Kurt asked turning to Mercades.

"Is your car all fixed?" She asked him, feeling a little responsible for the damage, well actually a lot responsible, she didn't realise how hard it would be to replace his windsheild

"Yeah, my dad got it back on Tuesday" he said, "Bye guys" Kurt said, he bumped knuckles with Mike and Matt, felling a little strange doing it, but still enjoy feeling one of the lads "Rachel, it's been a pleasure" he laughed and gave her a hug "I'll miss the competiton over the summer, He nodded and Finn and shook his hand quickly, Finn smiled at him

"Oh Kurt, don't you worry. We shall organise a glee of night" Rachel giggled "Take care Mercades" she said hugging her, Finn did likewise and they both left.

Finn and Rachel turned to Mike and Matt and smiled "See you guys" she smiled hugging them both, they both nodded and smile at her. Finn did the same and both boys left.

"Just us then?" Rachel said

Finn smiled "Yeah, until we get home anyway" he laughed, he took her hand and they walked slowly to his truck. They both climbed in, and Finn started the engine. "I've had my ups and downs this year, but it's been amazing" he said stopping just before they left the school car park

Rachel nodded in agreement "So much has changed" she said "It's kind of crazy if you think about it, I would never have expected to be with you, or to even be friends with half the people I now consider family"

He turned to look into her eyes, he leant over and kissed her "Summer is going to be fun!" he said

She nodded "I love you" she said and his eyes filled with happiness. He turned the car back on and began to drive again, they left the school gates behind as their summer offically began.


	2. Quinn

_This summer was hopefully going to be a fun one! I can't believe all the crap I've been through this year; I totally don't know how I survived it! I was such a bitch to begin with, but I like to think that has changed now._

_At the start of this year I had everything I wanted, a loving family who totally spoilt me rotten, I had the cheerio's, which I captained, I was high school royalty and I had Finn, my life was pretty much perfect. And now I would get the occasionally slushie, I used to order these to be given out, not take them! It pretty much sucked. But I think I have something better now, I have a new family to love, and people I never thought I would even talk to are now my closest friends._

_I hurt so many people throughout the year, I was terrible to most of the glee kids and if I was taking what t I dished out to them, I probably would have killed myself, And then there was Finn, I really did love him, but I was having a fat day, something I find so stupid now, but I was and Puck was there and he had those wine coolers, I wasn't even in my right mind, but I knew what I was doing, I had myself to blame._

_I just wish I never led Finn on, I could have just told him the truth and prevented him for at least some of the hurt, yeah he would have been upset, but not half as much as he was, he went for months thinking the baby girl was his, he helped me pay for a tone of bills and I let him, I hate myself for it now. I was stupid for having sex with Puck, but we paid for it and I really think we have grown up, and wherever Beth is right now, I hope she's happy!_

_Let's just hope now my life will be good! I have Puck and I have my glee family, let the summer begin! _

Quinn giggled as she ran across the street the garden hose still in her grasp, Puck came galloping after her, he grabbed her around the waist and tickled her gently, she still tried to point the hose in his direction. "Oi" he shouted "That's freezing" She grinned and giggled again, she managed to get away from his grasp and ran back over to the drive way

Washing Puck's car had turned out to be so much fun, they soaked each other from head to toe and chased each other around the street, yeah they were getting on like big kids, but it certainly was fun.

"Okay truce" she called out when Puck trailed her to the ground holding her hands above her head so she wasn't able to move

Puck raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, "Promise?" he asked "If I let go I do not want to feel that hose" he laughed

"Promise" she said smiling sweetly at him, he nodded and removed his grip, she placed her hands around his neck and kissed him, passionately, she pulled away and smiled at him getting to her feet, she collected the bucket and the sponges and began to take them into the back garden, Puck got up and followed her, he brought the hose in and hooked back up on the wall.

"I think we need a shower" he said wiping his hair trying to get rid of the water on it, but it wasn't successful, he didn't have much hair, he wondered how it was so wet.

"I think we do too, too bad you only have one" she said a grin playing on her features

"Well I'm sure we can manage something, come to some sort of agreement" he said the same grin now on his face

"I call the shower first" she laughed "But em, I may need help washing my back" she winked "how long did you say your mum would be?" she cocked her head to the side and smiled at him

"At least another 3 hours" he said grabbing her hand and rushing her into the house, the climbed the stairs quickly and entered the bath room, they took of their wet clothes and turned on the shower.

_Quinn never in a million years thought she would be here, it felt so strange to be with him, and to like it and not feel guilty about anything. She had missed the feeling when she went through the whole big scandal with Finn, she felt guilty every second of every day. But things were different now; her life had changed drastically, but for the better._

They turned the shower off and jumped out, Puck grabbed two towels, he wrapped one around his waist and wrapped the other around Quinn, she smiled as he rubbed her arms soothingly up and down "That was nice" she said,

Puck smiled at her "Yeah" he looked at her, she was so hot right now, he knew she had been feeling really self conscious since having Beth, but she was even more beautiful than before "You look amazing by the way" he said a smile on his face, she smiled back at him a little tint of red showing on her cheeks

Right now Quinn's felt amazing, her life felt perfect.


	3. Mercedes

_Summer, I cannot believe it's here, it seems like this year has just flew in. It's crazy at the start of this year I barely knew anyone in the school, I hardly had any friends and I just kept myself to myself.  
And now? Well I have the best friends in the whole world; I cannot believe I was able to live a life without Kurt Hummel! It's crazy._

_I've gone through quite a lot this year, not as much of some of the other members of the glee club, but I tried to date a gay boy, And I was always hating on Rachel, I was the first to find out about Puck and Quinn and then blabbed it to everyone, but we've all changed now, We're all like family, I was there for Beth's birth and that meant so much to me, that Quinn, Quinn Fabray a girl that would never had uttered a word to me when she was still head cheerleader and super popular, but now were closer than sisters._

_It was really weird, because I was the popular girl at one stage, I was a cheerio, Heck, even Puck tried to date me to get some of my popularity, But it didn't feel right, yeah it felt good to be noticed and for people to want to be you and to want to be friends with you, but I'd rather stay true to myself and I will never try to change for anyone but me again!_

_This summer will rock, I just know it will!_

"Kurt" Mercedes called across the store, "There are some pants over here with your name written all over them" she continued, he came bouncing across the store until he stopped in front of the pants Mercedes was looking at, he cocked his head to the side and looked at them, Mercedes could tell her was taking in every tiny detail

He stepped back and smiled "Love them" he said looking at her and giving her a high five, he took the pants of the wall and strode over to the registers; He smiled at the lady while he put the pants up for he to scan. "Thank you" he said when she handed him the bag, he turned around and linked his arm through Mercedes "Latte's?" he asked with a smile, she nodded and they made their way towards the food hall

They sat down at a table one they had collected their drinks "So any gossip?" Kurt asked a devilish smile on his face

"We only left school last week Kurt" Mercedes laughed

He giggled too "This is Lima though, there is always something going on and everyone always knows, you know me I'm such a gossip queen" he smiled

"Oh don't I know it" she smiled at him "So what are our plans for the summer?" she grinned

"Well, I say lots and lots of shopping, and maybe a few road trips? And the centre is doing a few musical productions, we so have to audition or at least go!" he smiled "Oh and I think we need a few glee club days, my dad's away next weekend, huge sleepover?" He grinned

"Road trips? Sounds good Mr Hummel. I don't know how the guys will take a sleepover, but it's definitely a plan" she smiled, "And what about plans for the rest of the day?" she asked him

He thought for a moment before a smile appeared on his face, he grabbed her hand and led her away from the table, they took the stairs back down to the ground floor of the mall, he looked around for a bit before walking towards the pharmacy "Facials" he smiled

Mercedes grinned at him "Kurt, what was my life without you?" she laughed

"I so do not know, but I know what it is now" he said with a smile "Fabulous" he laughed and entered the pharmacy going straight to the facial care isle and picking up a lot of products, Mercedes just behind him with a basket to put them all into. They took them to the register and paid before making their way out of the mall with their arms linked through one another's and smiling all the way to Kurt's car, they jumped in and made for Kurt's house, not before putting on the music and having a good sing to Deifying Gravity.


	4. Mike

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming, I want to hear from everyone that reads it to let me know if you like it or not, I can't improve unless you tell me! Pleas review if you read, even if it is just to say a simple "I liked/Disliked it"  
Sorry this chapter is quite short, But Mike is hard to write about, but I did have to include everyone! LOl**

_I never thought I would say this, but I really miss glee. I hate that school has finished, I may not sing a lot in glee but it is somewhere for me to show off my talents. Before glee I was only able to dance in my bedroom, behind my walls. Where no one could see me and judge me for it, I was a jock, and if my friends knew I was a dancer they would have really freaked._

_But in glee it's different, I can help come up with routines and people really like me for who I am, I get complimented on my dancing and its way for others to see me dance too, It was a way for me to well come out of the closet I guess, I'm a dancer and I'm proud._

_It was great to be able to dance with Brittany too, she's amazing and I suppose Santanna'a good too, but Matt's into her. Things have changed so much this year, I was usually just a quiet jock, but now I have a whole new way of life, I have glee club were all like a big family showing off our talents, and we are all super talented! It's just so much fun._

_I just can't believe a whole year has passed and that I've known the glee club for most of it, at the start of the year the glee club sucked, but when Mr Shue took over and we all joined up, it became amazing, a place for true expression!_

"Dude, this will be awesome" Matt said giving Mike a high five "When do we start?" he asked him

Mike smiled "Britt called the centre we can go down and see what it's like and then as soon as were happy and we have the flyers and adverts out we can start it up"

"Awesome man"

Mike and Brittany had decided they missed dancing too much, and it wasn't fun to just do it alone, they already knew how to dance, it was so much better when they were teaching the routines to glee club, Mike had suggested they start on routines for next year, but Brittany's Idea was so much better. She suggested they start a dance program for kids in the community centre, Mike of course loved it and they went straight into planning everything, Mike, Brittany, Santanna and Matt would be the teachers and they already set up a face book page, all they needed to do was print flyers.

"We need to work on some stuff to show them" Matt said "The kids I mean" he added

"Me and Britt have a few things worked out" Mike said smiling "I was thinking we could separate the kids up into like 4 groups and each take a group for a bit" he said while Matt nodded "Or 2 groups with 2 us, I don't know just yet, but I'm working it out" he laughed

"Do you need me to get some tracks?" Matt asked

Mike nodded "Yeah, I forgot about music, just some random stuff. Make sure it's upbeat though, and it has a good Rhythm"

"I know, I have a playlist on my computer, it's pretty sick to be honest" he laughed "Do you think this whole thing will work?"

"I hope so, it could really do some good for the kids, Kids usually love dancing and it will give them something to do over summer, they'll love it" He smiled "I hope" he added and laughed a bit

"I have to get going mate" he said standing up and leaving the sofa they were sitting on "I'm meeting Britt to go over some stuff" he said

Matt raised his eyebrows and grinned "You two are getting pretty close" he winked

Mike laughed "It's just dancing stuff" he said honestly

"Come on, you like her!" Matt said

"And what? You like San!" he laughed and sticking out his tongue.

"I don't, and if I did what would it matter? At least I don't spend all my time with her!" he said sticking his tongue out in return and the retreating it when he realised they were acting like kids "Were such kids" he laughed and Mike agreed "Well we'll fit in at the centre!" he grinned

"You sure will" Mike said before leaving the house

Matt smiled and his brain clicked "I said we!" he yelled and then he laughed, he lifted the remote control and switched on the TV.

Mike closed the door behind him, he lifted his phone from his pocket and texted Brittany to tell her he was on his way, he closed his phone and smiled before putting it back into his pocket. He climbed into his car and started the engine before he drove off in the direction of Brittany's house.

Review please! Xxx


	5. Artie

_This year has been a great year for me, At the start of the year I was worried, because I was always called a freak and I was never accepted, being in a wheelchair really didn't make kids like you, it made them avoid you and it was hard to make friends. The best decision I ever made was to join the glee club, the accept me for what I'm good at, and they don't look at my wheelchair they look at me. I can totally be myself and it's made me a happier person._

_I had never kissed a girl before I joined glee, I never knew what is was like, but now I do and I can tell you that is great, I now know what true love feels like because that is what I feel for Tina, I love her more than anything on the earth, and she loves me she sees past the wheelchair and see the inside of me, she knows how much I love her and we are extremely happy with each other._

_I'm going to miss her when she's away visiting her relatives it will be the longest we have been away from each other this entire year, I have the other glee member to keep me company over the summer, but none of them are as special as Tina. _

_Everyone in glee is pretty great and were all super talented, at the start it was hard to bond, there were so many ego's flying about, but now were just like one big happy (slightly dysfunctional) family, with Mr Shue as the father of it... were all like his kids, I can see how much he cares for us and how much he wants us to achieve, for everyone in the club they all made a great decision to join, because now they have love at home and at school._

_I really can't wait to get back into glee and win next year, I know we can do! Next year will be New Directions biggest year! _

"I'm going to miss you" Tina said as she hugged Artie tightly, she was sitting in his chair with him, they were supposed to watching a DVD on there last night together before Tina went on holiday, but they hadn't really seen much of the movie.

"I know, it will suck being away from you, but you'll have fun with your family, and then when you come back they we can have loads of fun and enjoy the rest of the summer" Artie smiled at her

"Yeah, what are doing while I'm away?" Tina asked him

"My dad is taking me fishing with him, I don't know how fun it will be, but it will be good to spend some time with him, and Britt and Mike have invited all the glee club to watch their dance school thing, it should be pretty fun" he told her

"I can't believe I'm missing that, and I'm missing Mercedes birthday, it completely sucks!" Tina moaned

"Yeah, but she understands and we'll have loads of stuff to do when you come back, I'm sure nothing will be as exciting without you!"

"You're just saying that"

"No, I'm serious... nothing is ever as good without you, I love you and I never want to experience anything without you with me, when you're not with me I'm just not as happy, because you complete me... so until you come back I'm sure I won't be having that much fun, I'll just be missing you" he told her

"You're so sweet" She said kissing him softly before pulling away again "But I don't want to not to have fun, I want you to enjoy your summer, until I come back, I'd hate to think of you not having a good time" she said "Will you be ok at the dance thing?" she asked him thinking back to the day when Brian Ryan asked them about their dreams

"Yeah" he said "I've accepted it, maybe one day it will happen, but until then my dancing will be refined to my wheelchair" he smiled "And I will try and have fun, I promise but I will be thinking of you"

Tina nodded "Yeah, maybe one day... And when that day comes we'll dance forever!" she told him and he smiled at her.


	6. Brittany

_High school this year has been great, nothing really changed, except I met some new friends, Me and Santana were always popular and when Quinn got kicked off the cheerio's we go even more popular, when we joined glee club with Quinn Santana was worried we would become losers, but that would never happen to us. Even though we were in glee we were still super popular and I got to dance even more and sing, it's so much fun, (But hard to do at the same time)_

_This year I met another guy who loves dancing as much as me and were going to start a dance school for the summer for kids from around our area, which should be so much fun! I just hope none of them are mean to me!  
This year I also complete my school make out record, I have now made out with every single guy in our school, Kurt was the last one on my list and when he wasn't gay he was cute and a really good kisser, that day made me so happy because I have now have a perfect record, I'm working on the girls now, I think I should start with the glee club, I've already made out with all the cheerio's and me and Santana make out all the time, guys kind of love us for it._

_I'm having a really good time this summer, My mom bought me a puppy and I've been playing with loads, I called him Rudolph after Santa's dog because he's really cute! Santana even likes him, she said I was stupid for calling him a silly name, but I like it and she laughed so I think she likes it to now... I said we could both be its parents, because it wasn't fair for him to grow up with just me as a parent, I think everyone should have two parents, or someone they can sort of look to as a parent, she smiled so I think she agreed_

_What else have I done? Oh well me and San have done loads of shopping, and bought so many cute outfits, I bought things I can wear to dance in because they said I would look stupid if I wore my cheerio's outfit like I was going to... I don't want the kids to laugh at me, so I got some shorts and stuff, I'm really excited now! _

"Rudolph! Come her boy" Brittany chased the small dog around her back garden, Santana lay on the trampoline and watched her giggling every now and again as Brittany wrestled with the puppy, tickling it just as you would do to a child

"Britt, we have to meet Mike soon, are you going to get ready?" Santana asked her

Brittany looked up to the trampoline at Santana "I am ready" she said

"Aren't you going to change?" She asked Brittany, The blonde girl looked a bit confused "Mike likes you; you could make yourself look even hotter for him coming over"

"I do look hot" Brittany said looking hurt that Santana would say otherwise

"I know you do, but you could try and make yourself look hotter"

"I don't think I can, I mean I like this outfit and were going to dance and stuff, if I were a dress or something I wouldn't be able to dance properly, I just want to stay like this" She sounded like a child as she argued on her clothing choices, Santana just smiled and nodded felling it would be better not to argue with her anymore, she did look hot, he shorts were just a little too short, even Santana thought this, but Brittany was happy so she was happy

"What time is Mike coming at?" Santana asked and she watched Brittany shrug and her face now had a confused expression on it

"I can't remember" she told Santana

Santana laughed "Oh well, I guess we'll know when he arrives, won't we?" She said

Brittany smiled and nodded "You really think he likes me?" She asked jumping onto the trampoline and lying down beside her best friend

"Duh" Santana said "Who wouldn't anyway? Everyone sees the way he looks at you, he thinks you're hot"

"I think he's hot too, and he's a good kisser which is always good" Brittany smiled thinking back to the time before glee when she made out with Mike, making him wait in line so she could try and complete her record

"I think you should go for it, you deserve to be happy with someone" Santana smiled her softer caring side coming out

"What about you? Do you like anyone?" Brittany asked "I mean it wouldn't be fair if I have a boyfriend and you didn't, do you want to share Mike with me?" she asked

Santana giggled and then shook her head "No, you can have him all to yourself, I'm ok" she said, but she really would like a boyfriend for the summer, someone to spend time with

"What about Matt? Then we could see each other all the time and go out on best friend double dates, because you're my best friend and Matt is Mike's best friend"

Santana thought for a minute "Matt doesn't like me" she said

"I'm sure he does, who would like you?"

The door bell rang inside the house and Brittany ran inside to open the front door, she smiled at Mike and didn't give him a minute to say anything before she kissed him "Come in" she said when her lips left his, he walked inside feeling slightly stunned but slightly good, he smiled at Brittany when she took his hand and lead him to the back garden


	7. Kurt

_This year has been a big ride; so much had changed in my life. When I started glee that is when I really felt that I was myself, I was with people who accepted me for who I was and I learnt to accept myself, I had been lying to myself and everyone else for years, I was gay and I just couldn't admit that, and when I did I was shocked to find out that everyone knew, I guess I didn't hide it very well. But the glee club and even my dad took it well and now it's just a part of who I am, the way I dress, my voice and my sexually it all makes me the diva I am._

_Glee club gives me the chance to express how I feel and to really be who I am, I can sing how I feel and let all my emotions out, I don't have to fear what the other might think like I have to do in the classroom. There's been a few tough times in glee like when we battled for solo's, but now we all accept that Mr Shue knows what is best for us and we will get what he thinks is right, if we want to keep going we have to all work together, and even I will admit that there are some more talented people than me in new directions and it kills me to say that, but it is true._

_The whole thing with Finn was a really bad time, I just couldn't stop thinking about us being a couple, The picture wouldn't leave my mind, and me being me I tried my hardest to get it to be reality, but I've learned now that it will never be real, Finn is like a brother to me now that my dad and Carole have gotten together and that is the only thing that will ever be between us, were happy now and we've dealt with it all, and him being with Rachel makes everyone happy, because having them two be happy is what we all want, each of us wants the best for the other, we truly are like a family._

_I'm kind of glad it's summer now, although I will miss glee club terribly it's good to get a break from it all and just enjoy summer without thinking of songs we could use or who's voice would suit that song, just to have fun with my friends is a great way to end a hectic year._

"Oh no way! Orlando is so much hotter than Johnny Depp!" Mercedes said

Rachel shook her head "There's just something about Johnny, he's just so good looking, Orlando is hot, but I don't know Johnny just pulls you in, you have to like him!"

"I hate to admit this, but I agree with Rachel" Kurt laughed, He was in his room watching Pirates of the Caribbean with Mercedes, Rachel and Finn. It was quite late and his father suggested they all just stay over, because he didn't want them driving home at that time of night, Carole was already there so Finn would have been home alone anyway, and he was pretty sure that it was his mom's idea in case Rachel decided to stay over, Mercedes was already planning on staying, so it was only Rachel that had to ask, her fathers were fine with it... so they decided to watch movies until they all fell asleep, this was the second they watched.

"By the way, are you cool to sleep on the sofa?" Kurt asked, looking at Rachel and Finn

"Yeah" Rachel nodded "It's actually rather comfortable" she smiled

"Only the best" Kurt grinned "Mercedes, are you cool with my bed?" he asked her and she nodded straight away "Cool, I'll grab you come blankets" he said talking to Rachel and Finn, he leapt off the bed and made his way up the stairs to the linen closet

"Does your mom know you will be sharing a bed with a guy?" Finn asked, he laughed as she looked at him

"She would kill me if she found out" Mercedes laughed "Only joking, my mom loves Kurt, and I honestly think she wishes he was her daughter" Mercedes laughed

"He's a great guy" Finn said and the other two nodded

"Who's a great guy?" Kurt asked repapering at the top of the stairs carrying some pillows and blankets

"We were talking about you" Rachel said, deciding to tell the truth, because the other two looked panicked as they tried to think of a lie

"Oh you make me laugh, I can be a bigger bitch than anyone" he said with an evil laugh afterwards

"Yeah, but you have a heart of gold" Mercedes said hugging him when he sat back down on the bed.


	8. Matt

_At the start of this year no one really knew who I was, I was just the quiet football player, I only really talked to the guys on the team and I never embraced my talents, no one knew I could sing or dance, but then again I didn't know Finn could sing, or Puck... I didn't know Mike was such an amazing dancer and I didn't know anyone that was in the glee club, I only ever seen their faces in a few of my classes, and I would join in calling them names and stuff, but that was never me._

_When I joined glee I left my bubble and became the performer I always knew I was meant to be, glee club really helped me, I made knew friends and became more confident._

_Mike and I grew closer through it too, we were friends before but now were even better friends, were able to work on dancing together and work on the glee club assignments together as well, it's actually quite fun, I never thought dancing would be as fun, I was always afraid to say I enjoyed it, singing too in case the jocks all thought I was gay or something and kicked me off the team, or even worse give me a beat down, but everyone actually kind of accepted it, Yeah no one really thinks glee club is cool, but to the members it is, and all the others kids just have to learn to accept and deal with it, because we aren't going to quit now!_

_The hardest time this year was when Coach was going to make us choose, we all didn't know what to do and we didn't know what everyone else was going to do either, in the end I chose glee because as much fun as football was it was nowhere near as fun as glee, glee could get me places football couldn't, I think we were all glad when we could do both again, it really took the stress off it all._

_Now that it's summer we can all just relax and have fun, but we'll all be ready when we go back next year, we'll work even harder and we'll get further!_

"So dude you and Santana?" Mike asked, they were walking home from the second day of the summer dance school, and Mike wanted to know everything that was going on

Matt blushed a little "What about us?" he asked deciding to play it cool

"You know... come on spill"

"There's not much too spill" Matt told him

"Ahh... I think there is, How about spilling what happened last night, and how I ended up finding you two making out"

"We just got talking while you and Brittany were pre occupied, we talking about how the day went and about the kids and then about you two, and then she kissed me and it wasn't like I was going to push her way now was I? So I kissed her back and then after that we talked and decided that we had a lot in common and that we should try dating, so we are"

"And you like her?"

"No I'm dating her because she repulse's me!" Matt said sarcastically "Of course I like her"

"I was only asking, it's cool dude, Brittany's happy with it too, she was telling me today about all the double dates we could go on, and that Tana seemed happier, and you seem happy too"

"I am" he smiled "Not that I wasn't happy before, but having a girl friend it does make you feel good, and Santana's, well she's hot and she's a really nice person, you just have to get passed the persona she likes to give off, but she's sweet and caring and she really cares for Brittany, so it's cool to date her"

"Do you think it will last?" Mike asked

Matt shrugged "Who knows that the future holds, but I hope so, I just want to have fun, it's the summer I wasn't to relax and mess around with my friends and having Santana to hang with makes summer even better, I know she has a rep and stuff, but underneath all that she really is a softie" he smiled

"Wow, you've been dating her for what, like a day and half and you already know her?" Mike laughed

"I don't know everything about her, but we had a good talk last night, and she's a cool chick, she's not like the person she tries to be, she wants everyone else to see her differently, but I really think I seen her true self"

"That's cool man; I hope it works out for you"

"Yeah me too, how are you and Brittany going?"

Mike nodded "Pretty good, she's pretty awesome, and having the dance thing in common is amazing and we can really have fun with it"

Matt smiled "Looks like were both happy eh?"


	9. Tina

_For some people starting high school was a really big thing, but for me it was a scary and awful thing, I always found it hard to make friends, I wasn't pretty or talented, I'd never be a cheerleader and I would never be able to be the popular girl._

_I was too shy to even try and make friends, on my first day I didn't talk to anyone and when they talked to me I put I did my usual and used my stutter, they gave me a funny look and walked away, but that was the wrong decision, I may have been shy but I could have tried to make friends, It made high school a nightmare for ages, I was always looked at strangely, My outfits were always considered weird and I was always alone and no one wanted to speak to me._

_But that all changed when I joined glee, I never knew I could sing, but it was always something I loved doing, I felt alone with the words of the song, it felt amazing, so when I seen that the school was starting a brand new glee club I just had to try out, When I sang the song and Mr Shue told me I was in, I just felt so happy._

_And from then on, I have been a part of something, I was something special, I had friends, I had a new family, My stutter was still there at the start, but I realised that I didn't need it anymore, that it was an awful and downright stupid thing that I had done, I had pushed people away for so long when I should have been pulling them forward, I needed friends in my life, I needed glee._

_Every day now I just feel so happy, I still get slushy facial's but it's something that the whole club shares together and we can laugh about it now and help one another wash it out of our hair.  
And then there's Artie, I never had a boyfriend before him, I had never been so close to one person, And I sure was missing something there, I truly treasure his love, and I truly love him._

_Glee club changed my life, my life is now happy and my life is now complete!_

"Tina, are you all packed sweetie?" Tina's mum called up the stairs to Tina. She opened the door off her room and trailed a suitcase out from behind her.

"Yeah, coming now" she called; walking down the stairs carefully trailing the suitcase behind her, her dad met her at the bottom and took the case from her.

"Good, we can phone for a cab to take us to the airport now" he mum said, Tina smiled at her. They were going to Iowa to visit relatives.

Her mum phoned a cab and told her it would be ten minutes, she sat on the sofa with her suitcase at her feet, she was excited but kind of sad that she would miss a week of summer with her friends to go and visit her family, but it would be good to see them again, she decided.

She had spent all last night saying goodbye to Artie, who no matter how many times she told him it was only a week seemed to think she was leaving forever. "I'm going to miss you!" he told her about 20 times. And each time she told him that she knew that and that she would miss him too.

A horn honked from the street and her parents jumped from their seats and began to bring their cases out, they didn't have too much to take as it was only a week, but Tina's mum always over packed, the 'just in case' things always had to go in.

The drive to the airport was quick, they passed William McKinley high and Tina smiled as she drove past, wishing it would hurry up and start back so that she could get back to glee club, she did a re think, did she really just wish for school to start again? She really had changed so much over the last year, she would always cringe when it came close to the end of summer, and wish she never had to go back to school, but now it was different.

They got to the airport and checked in, they left their cases in to be put on the plane and went to get a coffee, they still had a while before they had to board "Do you have any plans for when you come back Tina love?" Her mum asked

She thought for a minute "Em, Probably just do a few things with Artie, and the rest of the guys I'm sure, I promised Mercedes a sleep over at hers at least once a month she laughed and I think we're having a little bit of glee rehearsal just to be ready, but only like one practice towards the end of summer"

"You're so obsessed with this glee" Her mum said

Tina smiled and then she nodded "I know" she laughed "But mum I love it! It really brought me out of my shell and all my friends are there, the only people that actually talk to me in school, and singing" she though "It really makes me happy mom"

Her mum nodded "I know" she said, "Me and your dad are very proud of you and we will always support you and glee club"

Tina grinned at her mum "Thanks" she said and hugged her mum a little.

There flight was called to board, they lifted their hand luggage and her mum made sure they had anything before they moved towards the gate, Tina smiled the whole way there and the whole way on to the plane. The flight wasn't too long and Tina was very pleased about that, she hated flying.


	10. Santana

_This school year has been strange for me, I'm so used to being the popular girl and only doing things that I think are cool, so when Quinn told me we were joining glee club I almost laughed in her face, I didn't know she was serious, but joining it did nothing for my reputation, if I'm honest I could join AV club and people would still worship me, it's just about how hot you are, And I am definitely the hottest girl in the school, people love me and people want to be seen with me, they want me to like them, but I never liked anyone at that place, except Britt everyone else is really just a huge loser._

_Although I do have a soft spot for glee club, I'll be truthful I enjoy it, I love singing and I'm pretty good, so yeah I may have cried when we lost and when I thought I wouldn't be able to do it anymore, so what? It's fun and with me in it, it does make a little cooler._

_I'm still the hot girl that everyone wants, this year was fun I fooled around with Puck and took Finn's virginity, something that he will always remember, that's what I want, I want to be remember, to leave a mark on the world, when I leave McKinley High I want the student to still remember me in ten years, because who wants to just glide through life with no one knowing who they are? Britt and I will make it big, we'll be the next Beyonce's and Lady Gaga's, she's a an amazing dancer as well as a singer, and I'm pretty good too. So yeah, just you wait you'll see us in the future! _

_And I guess I can thank glee club for it, as much as I hate to admit it, I'll go places because of it, and I'm actually excited about getting back to it._

"Right, okay so you just jump in the air with one leg back and the other bent, like this" Santana did the move she was trying to show the young girls, her role in the dance school was cheerleading, because most of the girls that were there would want to become a cheerleader when they got to high school, so she thought she would train them up now, She would have loved the extra help at that age.

"Like this?" One of the younger girls asked, doing the exact move Santana did.

Santana smiled at her "Yeah" she said "You have skills, what's your name?" she asked the girl

The girl smiled at the compliment "Sarah" she said

"What age are you"? Santana asked her

"10" she told her with a grin

"Good work for a 10 year old, Have you done an cheerleading before?" she continued questioning her

Sarah shook her head "No, but I watch movies and stuff... like Bring it on, and I copy the stuff they do, I love it and I want to be a cheerleader one day!" she said

Santana smiled at her, she had never seen anyone younger than her have more talent that she did, she would usually get mad, but this girl was different, she seen a bit of herself in her "What else you got?" she asked her a grin on her face

The others girls moved back and Sarah took to the middle of the room, she did a handspring then a round off and finished with a backward tuck, Santana's eyes were now widened as she watched the girl complete the moves with such grace and she watched as she made it look so easy.

"Really good, your better than half my team, I would kill to have you in the cheerio's" Santana grinned at her "I definitely see a cheerleading uniform in your future, and one day you will become a captain, and if you don't you find me and I'll have words with your coach" she giggled

"Wow thanks!" Sarah said, she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and hugged her tightly, this would usually creep Santana out, she was never one for hugs, except if it was Brittany she was hugging, instead of pushing the girl of she retaliated the hug, bending down slightly and putting her arms around Sarah's neck, they hug broke off a few seconds later and all the girls said goodbye to Santana and left for the day.

Santana tidied up the studio she was using, singing along to the music she had put on, a huge smile lit up her face when everyone else joined her, "What's got you so happy"? Mike asked her, he was used to seeing the same expression on Santana's face; this was a change for her

"I found a super talented kid today" she smiled

"You didn't try and wipe her out did you?" Matt asked

Santana laughed "No, she was really sweet and she taught herself everything"

"Wow, Santana Lopez just called a kid sweet? Someone call the police someone's stole her personality" Mike laughed

"Shut up" Brittany said "San is a very caring person, she always looks out for me, why shouldn't she find kids sweet?" Brittany defended her best friend

"Yeah, why shouldn't I? Aren't girls suppose to anyway?" she asked

Matt and Mike shared a look "Well... yeah girls are Santana isn't suppose to, I thought it was agianst your morals or soemthing to show love or whatever to others"

She gave a defeated look to the boys "Fine, Santana is changing, I love helping these kids out okay, and I love you guys, So go on tell everyone you know" she laughed

Matt put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, he kissed her cheek lightly "We love you too" he told her

"You better" she grinned


	11. Puck

_This year has been completely different to how I expected it to be, I was Puckzilla at the start of the year, Throwing losers and nerds in dumpsters, and now I'm kind of friends with them. I joined glee to see what the hell Finn was doing, I made fun of him and I really only joined to make fun of him more, but I great to love it, Singing is something I always knew I was good at, but I never thought I would ever join a glee club, it just isn't cool, but I don't care I enjoy it and people still fear me, so it's pretty cool I guess._

_This year has been pretty tough, I mean I banged my best friends girlfriend and thought I could get away with it, but when I found out she was pregnant I knew it was mine, I lost him for a while but were back to being dudes again, and now I'm kind of a dad, but I don't have a kid, I do have to admit I was heartbroken when we gave her away, She was just so perfect and I wanted nothing more than to keep her, but I know Quinn couldn't handle that, and to be quite honest neither could I? I work at sheets and things to pay off the tires I slashed trying to be my badass self, how could I look after a baby? Maybe it is better that we gave her up to someone who can really care for her, I'll miss her always, but I know she's safe and that's all that really matters._

_And I'm still with Quinn, I was worried that once Beth was born Quinn would go back to the way she used to be hating me and not even bothering to talk to me, but she didn't, I told her I loved her and she said she loved me to, and were making things work, I know it hurts her to be with me and to not have Beth, but were getting there and we are enjoying our summer, it's pretty good actually, we've just been goofing off and she's been spending time with her mom which I know she loves, and while she's doing that I've been spending time with the guys, I never thought I would say this, but I really can't wait to get back to glee club, not school that's just a bitch, just glee._

"Noah" Puck's mother called up the stairs of their house

"What" he called back to her, opening his door a crack to hear what she was saying "Mom! What?" he yelled after a while when she didn't reply

"Come down and stop yelling at me" She told him, he let out a huff and walked down the flight of stairs until he got to the bottom, he stopped when he saw Quinn laughing at him

He moved over to her "Why didn't you come on up?" he asked her

"Your mom wouldn't let me" she whispered "I think she hates" she laughed, a whispered laugh, she stopped when she saw Mrs Puckerman glaring at her "Are you ready?" she asked him

"For what?" he asked his brows furrowing as a confused expression crossed his face

"My mom is taking us out for lunch, remember?" she asked looking at her watch "We have to be there in 20 minutes" she added

"Oh yeah" he said pretending to remember "I'm almost ready" he said turning around and moving quickly up the stairs taking Quinn's hand leading her the same way, ignoring the glare his mom was giving the both of them

"She hates me" Quinn laughed sitting down on Puck's bed "I honestly think she thinks I'm going to get pregnant again or something"

Puck notice the sadness in Quinn's eyes when she mentioned pregnancy, he moved to sit beside her, placing his arm around her shoulder "You don't regret anything do you?" he asked her and watched as she shook her head

"No" she said, "But I do wish I knew how she was, what she looked like now, what her name is" Puck watched a tear fall down Quinn's cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her forehead

"She's beautiful and her name is Beth" he told her "She's safe and that's all we need to know, if we do know anything else it would make it harder, one day we will have our own kids, we'll be great parents, but for now let's just live our teenage years"

She nodded looking in his eyes "You've grown up so much, you're such a better person that you ever were, I really do love you, you know"

Puck smiled, he kissed her lips softly "I know, and I love you ten times more than you could ever love me, when I think of Beth I think of her growing up like you, being someone's perfect girlfriend and it makes me happy"

"Let's hope she doesn't grow up exactly like me" Quinn laughed "That would make me a very young grandma"

"Well maybe not exactly like you, but she'll be beautiful and talented just like you" he kissed her again before he stood up again, pulling a shirt out of his wardrobe and putting it on "Will your mother approve?" he asked doing a sort of modelling pose

Quinn laughed "My mom loves you, of course she'll approve" she smiled

"Then I think were ready to go, and look at that we still have 3 minutes to get there"

"With the way you drive we won't need the other minute" Quinn laughed, she stood up from the bed and took Puck's outstretched hand letting him lead her down the stairs and out of the door, she waved to his mother who didn't wave back, she laughed as the door closed behind them

"I swear she has a voodoo doll that looks like me" Quinn said, Puck laughed as they both climbed into the car and made for the restaurant to meet with Quinn's mom


	12. Finn

_My life this year has went a whole new way. At the start of the year I was just playing football and barely getting by in school, my grades where bad and I didn't care. I was dating the head cheerleader and I thought that my life was the best it could be. But I was wrong._

_Because even though I was forced into glee by Mr Shue I grew to love it, and I grew to love every person in it as if they were my own family. I went through a lot with Quinn and Puck and the baby, but we all got over that and I'm happy to say that we are all friends again, and glee just feels like we are all the same, we all have the same problems and we can all help each other with them._

_Mr Shue became like my father figure and it was great, I can honestly say I love him, not in a gay way, but in a father and son kind of way. I have that person in my life now that I can talk to about anything. Glee has been a clean start for me, somewhere where I could just start a fresh new life and forget about the douche I used to be. When were all together singing it feels like it is normal, likes it what we are meant to be doing, and it's the best feeling in the world!_

_This summer has been amazing, I spent most of it with Rachel. And I can honestly say that I truly love her, I've never felt this way about anyone else and I'm not afraid to show or say how much in love with her that I am._

_School starts back in a few days, and I don't think I've ever been so happy to be going back in my life, my mom thinks I'm on drugs or something, but I know she's happy for me that I've finally found something that makes me so happy. She told me she had never seen me so passionate about something in her life._

_I believe that glee has made me better person, and I'm truly thankful for that_

The first bell rang which indicated the start of glee, each member rushed to the choir room and took their seat, waiting for Mr Shue and chatting with one another.

Rachel and Finn were the last to arrive, walking in hand in hand, both with a huge smile across their face "Hey" Finn said sitting down

Everyone talked amongst themselves until Mr Shue came in, he set his things on top of the piano and began to speak "I hope you have had a great summer, but now I hope your all ready to work" he smiled "We need to be better this year, to show everyone that we are winners and that we can get to where we want to be"

"Were ready Mr Shue" Finn smiled

"That's good, now hit it" he said signalling the band to begin playing, everyone grinned and stood to their feet, doing what they did best.


End file.
